Marco Grimald
Marco Grimald is the current leader of Mr. Barzini's criminal organization and Barzini's former right-hand. Biography Meeting with Jackie Estacado Marco accompanied Mr. Barzini as he went to meet with Jackie Estacado in Papa Cino's Pizzeria regarding the recent vampire attacks on their men. When they come to the meeting, Jackie thanks Mr. Barzini for coming to this meeting as he's a very busy man. Mr. Barzini affirms this, revealing that his men just like Jackie's ones are dropping like flies. Meanwhile, Marco reaches for his pocket, causing Bruno to nervously reach for his gun, thinking that he will pull out a gun on them. Marco then pulls out a pack of cigarettes and smirks, noticing Jackie's man reaction. Barzini then asks Jackie what kind of solution does he suggests to this problem. Jackie suggests, that they should forget about their territorial disagreements and begin covering each other backs. Mr. Barzini is sceptical that these would help against the supernatural beings they're facing off. Jackie believes, that this way, they will have more eyes watching out for these beings. Barzini then tells Jackie, that these creatures are selling their services to those who have the money and asks him if he wasn't tempted by this. Jackie answers, that he already has enough monsters in his closet and he doesn't want to hire any more of them. Barzini is pleased to her this. Although Barzini agrees with Jackie's plan, he does expresses concerns about these creatures beginning to organize, which will these task in eliminating them, even more tougher. Forming a Plan of Action The same night, Bruno contacts Marco, telling him that they need to wipe out these monsters together by tomorrows morning. Marco is then interrupted by Mr. Barzini himself, whose not happy that he's putting his feet on his expensive table. He then asks his henchmen who called him. Marco answers, that it was one of the Estacado's boys and they want another meeting in the morning. Barzini is excited to hear this and leaves with his concubine, telling Marco to apologise for the meeting as he needs his beauty sleep. The next morning the men again meet up in Papa Cino's Pizzeria. With Jackie nowhere to be seen, Bruno unsuccessfully tries to contact him. The tensions are high, especially after the massacre at Chow's place in Chinatown. When delivery boy found the dead bodies, he called the police. Once police arrived they found all the people in the restaurant, including innocent patrons, dead and hanging on meat hooks in the freezer. On top of that, all the drugs were gone. Bruno reiterates, that this can't go any longer and the vampires need to be put into places. He also adds that whatever delayed Jackie, he can take care of himself. Bruno then notes, that Mr. Barzini is also absent from the meeting. Barzini's tells him, that he's fine and just had a busy evening, noting that recently, he's been going out in the middle of the night, which exhausts him. With both of their leaders absent, the men decide to take some action against the vampires, but first they need to prepare themselves for the war by getting weapons that can fight them. The men then part ways, spending the rest of the day making arrangement and informing both Barzini and Jackie as to what they decided to do. Informing Barzini When Bruno gathers his men near Bronville Hotel, where three children disappeared, suspecting it to be housing vampires, he calls Marco. He asks Marco if he cleared everything with his boss. Marco answers, that he's on his way to fill Barzini on all the details. He then asks if they noticed any vampires yet. Bruno is negative, but Marco reassures him, that the vampires are there. He ends the call as he arrives to Mr. Barzini's house. As he begins to smoke a cigarette, Mr. Barzini appears, startling him. Barzini asks what does he wants with him. Marco explains, that he and Jackie's boys decided to prepare and bought weapons to fight against vampires. He then got a call from Tony Conti, informing him, that his grandson's went missing. Combined with the rumors that people are missing round abandoned Bronville Hotell, concluded, that it might house vampires and they are ready to deal with them. Barzini commends on his efforts, saying that they can't have these creatures damaging their reputation. The people need to know, that they are in control. Assault on Barzini's Coven With Barzini informed, Marco joins Bruno and together with their men, they attack the den of the vampires. Armed with right weaponry, they managed to wipe out all of the vampires. Taking Over One month after Mr. Barzini's death, Marco with Jackie's help takes over his late boss organization. He also becomes Jackie's associate and agrees to share their profits with each other. To make sure Marco is not taking money for himself, Jackie's personal account makes monthly visits and looks over his accounts. Gallery Evva33.jpg|Marco scaring Bruno. Evva82.jpg|Marco getting a call from Bruno, regarding the recent vampire attack on their men. Evva18.jpg|Marco in a meeting with Bruno. Evva13.jpg|Marco startled by Mr. Barzini. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Criminals Category:Human